The application relates to a vibrator assembly.
Such a vibrator assembly for a vehicle for stimulating an oscillation which is perceivable haptically and acoustically by a person comprises a vehicle part having a supporting structure with a case linked to the supporting structure as well as a vibrator enclosed by the case whereby the vibrator is coupled to the case in such a manner that the oscillations generated by the vibrator are detected by a person haptically (by touching the case). Such a vibrator assembly is known from DE 102 11 946 C1.